Longines 99
by vrangr
Summary: At the request of the Longines Masters to investigate a major and potentially deadly theft, Capt. Raymond Holt volunteers the Nine-Nine. This move places high stakes for the team, and Det. Jake Peralta finds himself in a compromising position for his friends, and especially for Sgt. Amy Santiago-Peralta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New to the fandom and hoping you enjoy this! I'm writing mostly from stock knowledge, but please do correct me where it's due.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine belong to Fox and NBC.

* * *

 _Autopsy result...strangulation...11:40 PM…_

With one hand still typing on the keyboard, Jake Peralta picked up his coffee and took a sip. It was one of those mornings in the Nine-Nine when all closed reports were due by midday, as mandated by Gina Linetti for reasons undisclosed.

It was also a seemingly quiet morning in Brooklyn.

 _Next field…_

Until-

"Jake."

Jake looked over his computer just in time to see Rosa Diaz slap his shoulder. "Briefing room, now."

"Who's calling?" Jake furrowed his brow and hurried after Rosa. He noticed Charles Boyle pick up the pace behind him adjusting his tie.

"Morning, Jake."

"Charles."

Jake noticed that other uniformed officers had already filed into the briefing room. The white board in front was empty and the podium had been moved to the side. Jake took his usual seat next to Charles and crossed his arms over his chest. Rosa sat in the next table.

As soon as everyone was settled, Sgt. Terry Jeffords and Captain Raymond Holt walked into the room and shut the door. Holt was first to speak, "I need Sgt. Peralta and her squad up here."

Terry nodded quietly and called out to Gina in the bullpen. After relaying the request, he shut the door again.

"We can start, sir."

Holt stood at the center of the room and folded his hands. The room was silent.

"There will be no board for this case so listen up. We have a horse theft on our hands, and easily 200-million US dollars is at stake. Each horse entered in this year's Longines Masters at NYCB Live can be worth up to 35 and 45-million."

Charles shook his head in disbelief, "The Longines," he said breathlessly. "Those numbers sound like a case of diamonds, sir."

"Exactly." Holt swept his gaze across the room and stopped as soon as he met Jake's eyes. "The Longines requested only the best detectives on the case. I volunteered the Nine-Nine, and given our track record, they agreed. I need all eyes and all ears on the ground looking into the horse show. We barely have another week to make a dent before it opens to the public."

Jake nodded and exchanged looks with Charles. "What are we dealing with?"

"Participants started flying in last Monday. Things were going smoothly until last night when one of the elite competitors from the German team had his horse stolen-bay warmblood stallion named Vizar, leading contender in stadium jumping and dressage."

At this, all present started scribbling in their notepads.

"Rider is Klaus Hofman, who has been competing at the Longines for the last five years. He has only one dedicated groom, Peter Harold, who was supposedly the last person with Vizar at around 8:30 PM last night. When Harold came in this morning at 6 AM, the stall was secure and undisturbed, but Vizar was gone. Police are doing a sweep as we speak."

"Any interrogations done yet, captain?" Rosa asked as she raised her pen.

"That's what I'm leaving you and Boyle to, Diaz." Holt adjusted his position and gestured towards Terry to hand him two folders. "This file is for you to review. Peralta?"

Jake extended his arm and received the second folder.

"I want you to go undercover."

Jake grinned.

Just then the door burst open and Amy Santiago entered along with three members from her unit. "You called for us, Captain Holt?" she said breathless.

"I did, sergeant." Hold nodded. "Thank you for coming on short notice. I need you to assign at least two of your officers to assist at the Longines Masters in NYCB Live. Have them deployed within the next hour."

Amy nodded snappily, "At once, sir."

"Also, I need you to go undercover with Detective Peralta."

Amy blinked in disbelief. "At the...Longines?"

"Yes. Have him get you up to speed. I need you to pose as one of the riders at the competition. Peralta will be your assigned groom. You will be given a police horse to work with."

"Sir, I-" Amy stammered and gulped as Holt raised his eyebrows.

"You have a concern with this assignment?"

All eyes were on Amy. Jake shifted his gaze between his captain and his former-partner-now-sergeant-now-wife. He felt a sinking sensation in his gut. He absolutely dreaded seeing Amy go undercover for high risk cases, but he understood very well why she was the only one the Nine-Nine could get for the job.

"I'm afraid I might not be able to keep the cover." Amy managed.

"Sergeant, you will understand why I need you to do this," came the deliberate reply of the captain. "'8 Shot Amy' may be a terrible equestrian, but I have come to understand that Sober Amy is an excellent one. One does not forget how to ride after all those years training. I trust you will be fine."

Holt gave one last look at Amy before shifting his gaze to Rosa and Charles. "Diaz, I want you to be the primary on this case."

"Yes, sir."

"That will be all for now. Report to me daily. Dismissed."

Everyone rose and started shuffling out the door. Rosa grabbed Charles' elbow and the two started exchanging notes on the way out. Jake placed his hands on his hips and found Amy approaching her officers. As he walked over to them he just managed to catch wind of her instructions.

"-Mark and Tom to the sweep. Take a squad car there now. Officer Sanders will be in charge while I'm away. Dismissed."

Jake smiled as he watched the three men salute their sergeant and take their leave. Amy turned slowly to face him and offered a worried smile. "Hey, babe…"

"Sergeant," Jake opened his arms and took his wife in an embrace. They were alone for now. "Everything's gonna be okay. The captain isn't going to put you in a bad spot if he didn't have faith in you the first place."

"I know," Amy said, looking over Jake's shoulder and up at the ceiling. "It's just...so much to stand by. The _Longines,_ Jake!"

"I get it," Jake looked down on Amy's face and looked her in the eye. "But we got this like all the other times we 'got this', right? You're not the only one who has to learn how to horse in the next 24 hours!"

Amy laughed nervously and pulled away. "Okay. No time to lose, Jake. Let's have a look at that file."

"You got it, boss."

Jake took out the sheets from the file folder one by one, handing them over to Amy. "Klaus Hofman is the competitor and rider on Vizar," Jake pointed out two official Longines photos of Klaus and the horse. "They flew in with the German team last Tuesday after the first wave arrived. Not 48 hours later, Vizar disappeared from his stall in the dead of night. His last known companion is this guy." Jake took out one more photo from the file and Amy examined it with a frown. "Peter Harold."

Amy breathed. "This is terrible. How much is Vizar worth?"

"According to his papers, he's an elite breed worth 26-million dollars. And Ames, I have a sick feeling in my gut that he's just the warning shot."

"You think there could be more horses at risk?"

"Back in the day horses were stolen for their meat. These days you wouldn't exactly go for high value horses just for meat. So my hunch is the thief or thieves are going for their bloodline."

Jake tapped his finger on a line on Vizar's registration papers. "This horse is a prize. He's had a winning streak across three major international horse shows, and his sire is a retired FEI dressage champion, born and raised in Germany."

"My god, how do you even begin to steal a massive animal in the dead of night."

"Possibilities include drugging, or…" Jake gave Amy a knowing look.

"A person the horse is comfortable with."

"Exactly. Which is why our first suspects are immediately Hofman and Harold."

Jake blinked. "Wow that sounds like a luxury clothing brand, what do you think?"

"Focus, Jake," Amy tapped his shoulder. "Vizar was stabled in Barn C. Based on this picture it's one of the three barns that lead directly into the pastures."

Jake snapped, "And as old horse movies go, thieves can open the back door of the stall and lure the horse out in the open!"

"Right. Rosa and Charles will be at the scene soon. They will check that out for sure."

Jake pulled out the list of competitors and judges. "We should tell them to cross-check Hofman's relations with any of these people, see if he's made any enemies over his five years of success."

Amy smiled, "Let's make some friends." She handed Jake the papers in her hands and started to make her way out the room when she felt his hand grab her elbow.

"Ames."

Amy turned to look at him. She felt her heart sink.

Jake's eyes had softened and his brow was creased. He pulled her closer and shook his head. "I can't let anything happen to you on this assignment."

"Jake," Amy said quietly. "We've done these things a million times before. We'll do it again and we'll be even better now."

"It's not the same."

"'It's not the same' meaning we're better detectives today-"

"Meaning you're now my wife and I don't want-I _can't_ lose you, Amy. Whoever's going for these horses is out for big money. Anyone out for that much money is also out for blood."

Amy turned to face her husband squarely now, and she took his face gently in her hands. "And you've got my back. I've got yours. This is what we chose, and we're not about to let each other down. I need your strength, Jake Peralta."

Jake swallowed and shut his eyes. When he opened them again to see Amy, _his Amy_ looking back up at him with all her sheer determination and ferocity, he realized he was looking at his entire world.

"Alright," he whispered. "Let's do this."

* * *

Amy folded her arms across her chest as Terry stowed her bags at the back of his car. Just before leaving the precinct, she had ditched her uniform and dressed down into a plain collared blouse and jeans. Her badge was in a now inconspicuous leather holder in her pocket.

"Sarge, thank you for doing this."

Terry had volunteered to drive her to NYCB Live himself. He also offered to use his 2-year old issue Dodge that he purposefully left unidentifiable as a police car.

Terry shut the boot and turned to face her with a warm smile. "No matter where you end up, Amy Santiago, you will always be like one of my own daughters. I'll be seeing you off on your assignments for as long as I can."

Amy smiled back and rushed in for a hug.

"Okay now," Terry hugged back but started to squeak. "Time to let go. Or else Terry's gonna cry."

"Right, sorry," Amy said quietly, pulling away from the sarge. "Let's hit the road."

Terry got into the driver's seat and waited for Amy to get in next to him. They were just pulling out of the parking slot when Amy's phone started to ring.

"Jake?"

" _Nope, it's James Albury now, Miss Chelsea Evans."_

Jake's playful tone at least put her at ease. "Okay, James. Where are you now?"

" _I'm getting dropped off at the port for the competition horses. I'm picking up your ride there. He's got a real sweet name, his name is Gladiator."_

"That is sweet," Amy said in humor. "Where do I meet you?"

" _At NYCB. I'll be riding with the transport. Apparently other teams are coming in as well, so I'll try to get chummy."_

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

Amy looked over at Terry. "...Sarge?"

"I'm worried, Amy. Charles pointed out that these horses are worth diamonds. Whenever that much is at stake, something really big and really bad is behind it."

The car stopped at a red light and Terry let out a sigh. Amy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You always prepared us for these moments, sarge. We'll be fine. Before you know it, we'll have this case cracked wide open."

Terry nodded. "I know, I know. I trust you, all of you. You'll do great. You and Jake just keep that professional rider-to-groom relationship. I also told Diaz and Boyle to interrogate you to keep your cover."

"I understand."

The rest of the ride to NYCB was quiet and uneventful. Amy took the time to reformat her phone and upload Longines support numbers into the contacts list. She also made sure Jake's number was under 'James Albury', Capt. Holt was now under 'Dad'-much to her amusement-and Rosa and Charles she elected to leave as 'Roselyn' and 'Carlson'.

"Ready, Evans?"

Terry's quip pulled Amy back to attention. "Yes!" she said automatically.

"Good. Because we're here…"

Amy looked up ahead just as the car approached the main entrance to the NYCB. It was large and grandiose. Its dome-like shape twisted around the stadium inside, with precise architectural design adorning the exterior. Horse trailers, luxury vehicles and airport transports were cruising and pausing in a neat line towards the drop-off points.

Terry pulled out a contact card from the cup holder and handed it over to Amy. "This is our inside man. He'll help you get started."

"Thanks, Terry," Amy said softly and took the card.

 _Andrew Wilson_

 _Competitor Relations Officer_

 _Longines Masters_

She added the contact number to her phone.

Terry then pulled up on the driveway. "Good luck, Chelsea Evans." he smiled.

Amy smiled confidently back and whispered, "Nine-Nine!"

As if on cue, her door opened and she looked up to see one of the valet greeting her, white gloved palm open and sweeping gracefully to the side. "Good afternoon, madame," he said confidently. "Welcome to the Longines."

Amy took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I started introducing more characters in this chapter! I've only tried writing crime once. It's been fun coming up with everyone's back stories.

 **Disclaimer:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine belongs to Fox and NBC.

* * *

"Okay, you're good!"

"Horses in trailer 9, depart now!"

"Get that mare back into her stall or _so help me_ I'll send her back into quarantine!"

Jake took in the sounds of the port as he kept pace with Officer Roberts of the NYPD Mounted Unit. They were both in Longines issued grooms uniforms–white honeycomb collared shirts and jeans.

Roberts ushered Jake to hurry.

"Gladiator's a sweet boy. He won't give you a hard time learning the ropes. Might even make you look as pro as everyone else," he smiled and headed for one of the holding stalls.

As soon as Jake turned the corner to follow Roberts inside, he immediately saw a tall beautiful roan. His coat was a deep rusty red and his handsome face was split by a thin milky white stripe from his forelock to his nose. Jake shook his head in amazement. "I...honestly didn't think the force kept a beauty like this."

"Oh, he's quite the story. Left abandoned at the age of two. We got a call for his rescue and the poor thing was scared shitless of the daylight."

"Damn…"

"Took him about a year to recover. Now he enjoys patrol as much as anyone else on the force." Roberts opened the tack cabinet at the back of the stall and pulled out a bridle and lead line. "Okay, get over here and show me how you can lead him out."

Jake pushed the stall door gently aside. He started to silently review the basic horse care information in the brief. As soon as he took a step towards Gadiator, the horse made to move closer.

"Hey, Gladiator…"

Roberts smiled and silently urged Jake to give the stallion a pat. Jake slowly raised a hand and he watched amazed again as his palm was met by a soft velvety nose.

"Alright, I just might fall in love with this guy," Jake laughed. Gladiator blew out of his nose and started nibbling his lips around Jake's fingers.

"I'd much rather that than you two take off on the wrong hoof, I'd like to say."

Jake pointed a finger up. "I understood that reference." He stepped over and took the horse effects from Roberts, bringing the lead line to rest on his left shoulder and holding the bridle with both hands towards the right.

"Good," Roberts nodded. "You read the brief."

 _Yeah, Amy's cover kinda depends on how good a groom I am…_ Jake swallowed and approached Gladiator's left shoulder.

The horse shied away slightly and perked his ears up at Jake.

"It's okay, boy. You've done this a million times," Jake said softly. "I'm just another new guy." He brought the bridle closer to Gladiator again.

This time, Gladiator stood perfectly still and Jake managed to clasp the bridle around his head without further delay. After adjusting it to fit, he secured one end of the line close to the horse's chin with his right hand, and the other end with his left.

"Looking good," Roberts said, clearly satisfied. He turned again to get the rest of the tack out of the cabinet–a saddle and girth, reins, something that looked to Jake like a tiny pillow, and other strappy leather things.

 _Oh god…_

"One step a time," Roberts said, almost laughing at Jake's expression. "Let's get you both to NYCB."

As Roberts stepped ahead outside and held the stall door, Gladiator immediately shifted on his hind legs in excitement. Jake felt his heart pump faster as he felt the brief jolt of power from the animal beside him. "Okay, boy," he breathed. "Best friends. Let's be best friends."

* * *

Back at the NYCB lobby, Amy watched as Terry's car drove silently away. She slung her bags over her shoulders and looked around for an administrative office where she could look for Andrew Wilson.

"Miss Chelsea Evans?"

Amy turned to see a tall suited man rushing over. He had bright green eyes, dark hair and a warm smile. "Miss Evans, I was advised to look out for you. Andrew Wilson."

Amy smiled back and shook the extended hand. "Nice to meet you. _How's the weather been since this morning?"_

That was a code from the case brief.

" _Sunny, but we could use a little rain and cloud,"_ Andrew replied, dipping his chin slightly.

Amy kept her cordial smile and closed a little more distance between them. "Where do we start?"

"Follow me."

Just as Amy was walking she heard her phone beep an SMS over. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

 _James Albury_

 _On our way. See you at Barn C in 20._

Amy texted back an 'Ok' and followed Andrew into an office at the far end of the lobby. Inside were Longines staff at their desks, busying themselves with papers, phone calls, and computer work. No one looked up to see who just entered.

"This way, Miss Evans. We'll pull up your records in no time," Andrew smiled and ushered Amy into a waiting room. "Have a seat while I get you some coffee."

"Thank you."

Amy set her bags down and sat in one of the lounge chairs. She looked around and found herself grinning. The place smelled of fragrant linen. The floor was covered in gray carpeting and on the frosted glass walls were framed photos of previous Longines champions in action. In front of her was a glass table with horse magazines.

Andrew returned with two cups of coffee and a large brown enveloped tucked under his arm. He nudged the door shut with his shoulder. "Glass walls. People can see us, but they can't hear us here," he said, setting the cups and envelope down on the table.

"Detectives Diaz and Boyle arrived here barely minutes before you did. I nearly missed your arrival. They're in Barn C with the police, and I believe they also plan to interrogate you when you arrive. Just for the cover."

"Yes, of course." Amy nodded. "My partner is also on the way here. He's being escorted by a officer from the mounted unit."

For the first time Andrew seemed to let his guard down and he clasped his hands nervously together. "Sergeant Peralta, we at the Longines cannot thank you enough for this effort," he breathed. "I will personally ensure that your cover is maintained and that no one picks up wind of why you are really here. At the same time, I won't get in your way of the investigation. I of course just ask that you don't put me in a compromising position involving competition ground rules."

"Of course, Andrew, I completely understand," Amy assured. "How this is going to work is Detective Jake Peralta and I will be the eyes and ears on-site. Detectives Diaz and Boyle will work the rest of the field and see if they can track movement leading away from the NYCB."

"Yes, yes," Andrew nodded. "Now, I have to tell you. The German team is absolutely tense after Vizar's disappearance. Not only is he their best horse, but they are placing blame on the Longines security, and are _poised_ to let this blow up all over the media if we don't prove something to them soon."

Amy's brow creased with concern as she watched Andrew look over his shoulder and rub his palms again. "I'm not sure how much I can guarantee Vizar's return–if I can at all. But we all want him back, and we especially want those thieves brought to justice."

"The Nine-Nine commits their best effort on this case. If we continue to work together, we'll find those thieves _and_ Vizar," Amy said firmly. "Is there anything you can tell me about what could be the motive behind this?"

Andrew shook his hands in the air and placed them on his knees, "I truly wish I knew! In all our experiences holding the Longines here in New York, we have _never_ encountered bad faith. My best guess is Vizar is to be used for racing or breeding, or just for any sale that brings in good money. But I have no idea how any of that would work! He is _very_ high profile!"

"Andrew, I need you to show a lot less tension through these glass walls," Amy said calmly.

"Right, right, right…" Andrew breathed again and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Klaus is distraught. He's a good and composed man despite all of this, but I suggest you approach him very carefully if you ever bring up Vizar."

"Is he to have another horse for the competition?"

"We are working on providing him one, but he's still placing his bets on finding Vizar before the trot up next week."

Amy pursed her lips. "And what do you know about the groom, Peter Harold?"

"He's a shy boy, and it's doing nothing for him that all the grooms are avoiding him like the plague."

"Is this is first time at the Longines?"

"Ah, yes, I believe he's only been about half a year under the employ of Klaus. The last groom was...the rumor is he wasn't a good fit given Klaus particular temperament with 'incompetence.'"

Amy raised her eyebrows and made a vivid mental note of the statement. "Okay," she said and leaned back in her chair. "Take me to Barn C. Let's get the formalities over with while the police are still on the scene."

Andrew nodded and in turn rose from his seat. "Here are your competitor registration forms, and your nametag," he said, handing over the large envelope to Amy. "Please have the nametag with you at all times. It allows you unrestricted access to the grounds. Your groom will receive another one separately."

"Thanks," Amy said, pulling the lanyard over her head. "These papers are complete with the agenda?"

"Yes, although you're pretty much free to ride at your own time. The arena is open from 7 AM to 7 PM, except between 12 noon and 2 PM when we smoothen the sand."

Amy tucked the envelope under her arm and picked up her bags. "Lead the way."

* * *

Jake hopped off the van and jogged towards the trailer. He could barely see the tips of Gladiator's ears shifting left and right at the lack of noise in the NYCB stables. Roberts followed behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"James, get in the side door and make sure he's calm."

Jake nodded and did as told. The whole time he made his way into the trailer, he talked to Gladiator calmly. "Hey, buddy, we're here," he said, reaching to hold onto the horse's shoulders, making it aware of his presence. "We're gonna get you out, so just be cool."

Gladiator snorted and nibbled at Jake's hair.

"Yeah, that's not grass, buddy." Jake smiled.

He heard the back door open and the ramp secured at the base of the trailer.

"Alright, push him out!" Robert called.

Jake helped Gladiator back down the ramp and onto the gravel. At that moment, he and Roberts turned to see a Longines official car park next to the trailer. He noticed Amy in the front seat.

As Amy stepped out of the car, she exchanged a look with Jake. "How was the drive?"

"Smooth as ever, Miss Evans," Jake replied shortly.

The driver of the car walked up and extended a hand to Jake. "You must be James Albury, Miss Evans' groom," he said. "I'm Andrew Wilson."

Jake took his hand and looked knowingly at Amy. She affirmed his thoughts by nodding once. " _How's the weather been since this morning?"_ Jaked asked

" _Sunny, but we could use a little rain and cloud,"_ came the reply.

Amy walked over to Gladiator and put a steady hand on his neck. The stallion let out a long breath and nudged her hip.

"Treats for you soon, Gladiator." Amy smiled.

Andrew cleared his throat. "Miss Evans, allow me to show both of you to your stall in Barn C."

"Of course."

With Jake leading the horse and Roberts carrying the tack, the group walked towards Barn C. Immediately, Jake started plotting down a map of the place in his head.

 _All barns are open air. Good for safety, much lower chances of fire. Gravel path leading down to Barns A, B, C–indoor arena–D and E. Grazing pastures on either side, more behind B, C, and D._

 _Private paddocks only for selected stalls in different barns. Likely booked for a premium._

 _Washing sheds...and those look like tack rooms? Per barn._

 _Grooms' quarters…_

"Mr. Wilson, where are the grooms' quarters?"

Andrew answered over his shoulder, "Why do you think each stall is so big, Mr. Albury?"

Jake raised his eyebrows and caught Amy smirking at him. "I'm mandating you to stay with my horse overnight, James," she teased.

Jake wrinkled his nose and struggled to hold his tongue.

"Actually, Miss Evans, that would probably be a good idea…" Andrew said haltingly as they approached Barn C and saw indicators of a crime scene investigation.

Police officers were coming in and out of a taped up empty stall a bit further down. In the entire open-air barn, only some stalls were occupied by horses, about a couple of which were pacing nervously inside.

Rosa and Charles were already in the middle of interrogating grooms and riders in the area.

"That's all I know, Detective Boyle," said a tall, young-looking man with a light European accent. He was dressed for casual riding, wearing a light sports shirt, dark breeches and muddied leather boots. "My groom and I definitely saw that our horse was turned in at the same time as Hofman's."

Amy took her cue. "Excuse me, but _what_ is going on here?" she said accusingly.

Andrew turned to face her and the rest of the group. "Madam, I can assure you that this is nothing to worry about."

Just then Rosa walked over and raised her badge. "Good afternoon, my name is Detective Rosa Diaz. There was an incident here in the last 48 hours. I'm going to need to interview anyone who comes in and out of these grounds. I'll keep it short. Even shorter if you're really innocent."

Jake took a defensive position and stepped up to Rosa. "Officer, this is unbelievable. We literally just got here."

"I see that," Rosa quipped, bringing her eyes to look at Gladiator and then back at Jake. "So, you first. Your rider can come after."

"Mr. Wilson, this is ridiculous," Amy glared at Andrew, who raised his palms and again tried to put out the slowly growing ruse, "Miss Evans, you must understand. A horse was stolen last night, and the Longines Masters believes that is in your best interest that we all comply with the law enforcers here today."

Jake blinked. "A stolen horse? Are you saying we should question your security measures here?"

"No, sir, please-"

"Listen, Mister…" Rosa looked straight into Jakes eyes.

"James Albury."

"Mr. Albury," Rosa nodded. "I'm not going to place any cause for alarm in your space, and I can assure you that as far as this investigation is going, we have everything under control. The Longines has a reputation of excellent security services throughout its runs at NYCB. This is an isolated case, and interviewing you will only clear your name. Please understand that the more you resist, the more can be held against you if reason is found."

Jake swallowed and looked at Amy for a cue. She nodded back to him. "Fine. You may interview my groom and myself separately," she resigned.

"Thank you, ma'am," Rosa said and smiled her small smile. Looking back at Jake she said, " Come on. Take your horse and let's make this quick."

Jake led Gladiator away, leaving Amy with Andrew and Roberts. Amy looked around and saw another rider leaning against a vacant stall door. She had sweat on her brow and a worried expression graced her striking features. Her jet black hair was in a messy bun, and her helmet was strapped loosely on her elbow.

Amy walked over. "Hey," she said.

The rider looked up and offered a weak smile. Amy extended her hand, "I'm Chelsea Evans. I'm sorry, I just got here, but what happened exactly?"

"Tamara Nazari," the rider returned cordially. "A horse was stolen last night from one of the German team. These detectives just arrived and started interrogating everyone. It's a ghost story, nobody knows anything…"

Amy placed her hands in her pockets and watched as Rosa questioned Jake only a few paces away. Jake was keeping up his nervous demeanor.

"I really hope this is all just some disgusting prank and the horse is found," Tamara continued. "I haven't heard of a horse theft in years. This is normally a quiet industry."

Amy nodded. "I can't believe what I'm seeing and I haven't even been here an hour."

"Just be honest with the investigators," Tamara shrugged. "I think they can tell when you're just hiding guilt. So, don't spare a detail when they ask you something."

Amy tried not to smile, but she could not help but feel pride for her job and her work. She looked at Tamara, "So you've already been interviewed?"

Tamara nodded. "Yes, by Detective Boyle. He was very patient. I'm just waiting for my groom...speaking of, is that your groom with your horse?"

Amy looked back at the pair. By the looks of it, she could tell Rosa was about to finish. "Yes."

"Your horse is very handsome. Roan thoroughbred, correct?"

"Yes," Amy grinned. "His name is Gladiator."

Tamara smiled. "I'll introduce you to Ziyadah when I get the chance. She's a chestnut Arabian."

"Oh, she must be _gorgeous!"_ Amy gasped, her eyes widening. She meant every bit of what she said. Arabian horses were some of the lightest, most beautiful and intelligent breeds. "And what a beautiful name, too. Does it mean something?"

"It means 'swift in speed' in Arabic."

Amy shook her head in awe. "She sounds like everything, Tamara."

Her new friend laughed and extended her hand to shake again, "You're too kind. And please, call me Tami."

The women shook hands.

"I should go. My groom is here."

Amy nodded and watched as Tami walked away and met one of the arriving grooms.

"You're up, Miss Evans."

Amy turned at the sound of Jake's voice. He had a small smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll catch up with you," Amy said. "Text me the stall number."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Jake shook Roberts' hand and exchanged goodbyes. They had spent the last hour quizzing Jake on basic horse care, how to tack and untack for training, how to muck out the stall, rub down, wash, feed, store supplies and gear, among many other things. Andrew had also shown him where the conjoined groom's sleeping area was. It was like a neighboring stall, but had a door that could be left open or shut. Altogether, Gladiator's stall was huge and well insulated. The bedding was made of straw, there were feed and water troughs lined against the wall that Jake could immediately see if he came out of his quarters. Said quarters were clean and simple. A single bunk bed was placed against the wall, with a short locker that also served as a desk.

 _Where the heck is Amy,_ Jake thought. He took one more look at Gladiator, who was idly sniffing at the straw, and stepped out in the open. He looked up and down the barn in both directions and saw that the police were wrapping up their investigation. Rosa and Charles were talking to Andrew.

Just then, Jake heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see another groom with messy brown hair and a medium build. His head was bowed as he stopped at the stall right next Gladiator's and walked inside. Jake walked cautiously over... _Stall 16..._ and saw the other man pulling out tack from the cabinet.

"Uh...hey," Jake said amiably.

The other groom turned and offered a nod. "Just arrived?" he asked. Jake noted his faint European-like accent.

Jake tried not to betray his expression, but he now recognized the groom from the file. _Peter Harold._

"Yeah, just got here. Gladys and I–Gladiator...and me."

"Would've been neighbors, mate," Peter chuckled and rested a saddle, girth and martingale on the stall door.

Jake smiled, confused. "Would've been?"

"Yeah. I'm being moved to a stall closer to the gravel path…" Peter trailed off and turned back to pull out a bridle and reins.

"Moved, why?" Jake asked, and then immediately extended a hand. "Oh! I'm James, by the way. James Albury. US Team."

"Yeah, I can tell," Peter replied, accepting the hand before setting the bridle down. "Peter Harold. I saw you being interrogated."

"Yeah, some tough stuff. I'm new here, so it's...it's shocking."

Peter shrugged and his tone came back a little darker. "Well, listen I'm gonna be straight with you," he said, stopping short and looking Jake in the eyes.

"I'm the groom that lost the horse, James. So, if you wanna be like the other guys and gals here, you might as well know now so you can determine if you want to start avoiding me, too."

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry if this dragged a bit! I'm looking into a better flow next chapter!


End file.
